Miharu
Miharu Watanabe is a main protagonist in the Epic fanon. She is an awkward 19-year-old human girl who finds herself shrunk among the Boggans. In The Rot, she goes on an epic adventure with them. Looks and Personality Miharu takes the appearance of a nerdy, thin teenager. She has brown hair, hazel eyes, and wears glasses. Miharu is, for the most part, shy and socially awkward, though she is fun-loving and can be comical at times. She has only a few friends who understand her and share her interests. Miharu likes Dagda at first sight and is jealous and clingy when around him. She is timid but displays some bravery when helping the Boggans, especially in saving Dagda's life. Relationships Dagda Dagda serves as Miharu's main love interest throughout the game, as the second playable character from the start. She is instantly attracted to his skeleton-like appearance. Dagda does not reciprocate the feelings straight away, but warms up to her after he has to take care of Miharu when she is kept prisoner. Dagda is a potential love interest for Miharu in the game. Shi Shi is already in Wrathwood when Miharu arrives, and, also being a Stomper, serves as a possible means to get Miharu back home. The two share a bit of a sister-like relationship throughout the events of the game. Shi is a potential love interest for Miharu in the game. Story Events The Rot Miharu Watanabe visits a movie theater with her friends to see Epic. During Dagda's scenes she hears a voice calling out to her and blacks out, waking later in her room. When her friends ask her about the movie, Miharu says she has no memory of it, which worries them. After some time, she decides to see the movie by herself and again blacks out, this time waking up 2 inches tall in a forest. Scared and confused, she looks for answers to where she is. She is met by Dagda and is instantly attracted to him, although he's rude and bitter towards her at first. She manages to save Dagda's life and possibly shifts herself into a new light from his perspective. Afterwards, the Boggan general takes her to Wrathwood where they meet Mandrake, the Boggan King, who orders her to be executed. Dagda speaks up and persuades his father to merely lock Miharu away into solitary confinement. While imprisoned, Dagda visits Miharu and cares for her and their relationship blossoms from there. Trivia * Miharu is based on the real life person Erin Suman, who also serves as her voice actress in the game. * As in the game, Miharu also loves Dagda, and is even married to him and has a few children. * She uses two short staves in battle. * Before Shi (Dagdasgirl) met Erin and decided to base the character more on her, Miharu's name was Matilda and she had a different hairstyle and clothes. ** Though ironically, she still had glasses. * Of all of the characters, Miharu's battle gameplay was shown first, footage debuting April 14, 2014. ** Which happens to also be Miharu's birthday. Whether or not this was done intentionally isn't known. Category:Characters Category:Stompers Category:OCs Category:Female Characters Category:The Rot Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers